Daredevil
| image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = Netflix | seasons = 2+ | number of episodes = 26+ | production company = Netflix DeKnight Productions Marvel Entertainment The Walt Disney Company | executive producers = Drew Goddard; Dan Buckley; Jim Chory; Steven S. DeKnight; Alan Fine; Peter Friedlander; Allie Goss; Kris Henigman; Cindy Holland; Stan Lee; Jeph Loeb; Douglas Petrie; Joe Pokaski; Joe Quesada | producers = Alex Shevchenko; Marco Ramirez | principal cast = Charlie Cox; Deborah Ann Woll; Elden Henson; Vincent D'Onofrio; Toby Leonard Moore; Vondie Curtis-Hall; Bob Gunton | 1st = April 10th, 2015 | last = }} Daredevil is an American streaming video web series based on the character of Daredevil featured in comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. As a television series, it is the third live-action program set within the greater continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, following the ABC programs Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Agent Carter. The series was created by Drew Goddard and produced by Goddard Textiles, DeKnight Productions and Marvel Entertainment. All thirteen episodes of this miniseries event were made available on Netflix instant streaming video service on April 10th, 2015. Daredevil stars Charlie Cox in the role of the eponymous street-level hero Matt Murdock, aka Daredevil. The show also stars Deborah Ann Woll in the female lead as Karen Page, Elden Henson as lawyer Foggy Nelson, Vincent D'Onofrio as the central antagonist, Wilson Fisk, Toby Leonard Moore as James Wesley, Vondie Curtis-Hall as Ben Urich and Bob Gunton as Leland Owsley. Episodes Season One Season Two Cast Crew Production * Drew Goddard - Creator; Executive producer * Dan Buckley - Executive producer * Jim Chory - Executive producer * Steven S. DeKnight - Executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Peter Friedlander - Executive producer * Allie Goss - Executive producer * Kris Henigman - Executive producer * Cindy Holland - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Douglas Petrie - Co-executive producer * Joe Pokaski - Co-executive producer * Marco Ramirez - Supervising producer * Alex Shevchenko - Co-producer Directors * Adam Kane * Brad Turner * Euros Lyn * Farren Blackburn * Guy Ferland * Ken Girotti * Nelson McCormick * Nick Gomez * Phil Abraham * Stephen Surjik * Steven S. DeKnight Writers * Christos N. Gage * Douglas Petrie * Joe Pokaski * Luke Kalteux * Marco Ramirez * Ruth Fletcher * Steven S. DeKnight Notes & Trivia * This series is alternatively known as Marvel's Daredevil. Daredevil (TV series) also redirects to this page. * Daredevil was created by comic book writer Stan Lee and artists Bill Everett and Steve Ditko. He first appeared in Daredevil, Volume 1 #1 in 1964. * The Kingpin was created by comic book writer Stan Lee and artist John Romita. He first appeared in Amazing Spider-Man #50 in 1967. Although the Kingpin started out as a recurring foe of Spider-Man, he later became more solidly affiliated as Daredevil's arch-nemesis. * This is the third live-action interpretation of the Daredevil character. The first was the 1989 television movie, The Trial of the Incredible Hulk, in which he was portrayed by actor Rex Smith. Another iteration of the character was presented in the 2003 feature film Daredevil, where he was played by actor Ben Affleck. * On April 21st, 2015, Marvel.com announced that a second season of Daredevil had been ordered and would be released again through Netflix in 2016. Showrunner Steven S. DeKnight would be departing from the franchise due to prior commitments leaving the show's second season in the hands of Douglas Petrie. Marvel.com; "Netflix Orders a Second Season of 'Marvel's Daredevil'"; April 21st, 2015. See also External Links References ---- Category:Programs Category:DeKnight Productions Category:Marvel Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Company Category:Netflix Category:2010s/Programs Category:2015/Premieres Category:Drew Goddard Category:Dan Buckley Category:Jim Chory Category:Steven S. DeKnight Category:Alan Fine Category:Peter Friedlander Category:Allie Goss Category:Kris Henigman Category:Cindy Holland Category:Stan Lee Category:Jeph Loeb Category:Douglas Petrie Category:Joe Pokaski Category:Joe Quesada Category:Marco Ramirez Category:Alex Shevchenko Category:Kati Johnston Category:Phil Abraham Category:Farren Blackburn Category:Guy Ferland Category:Ken Girotti Category:Nick Gomez Category:Adam Kane Category:Euros Lyn Category:Nelson McCormick Category:Stephen Surjik Category:Brad Turner Category:Luke Kalteux Category:Ruth Fletcher Category:Christos N. Gage Category:Charlie Cox Category:Deborah Ann Woll Category:Elden Henson Category:Vincent D'Onofrio Category:Toby Leonard Moore Category:Vondie Curtis-Hall Category:Bob Gunton Category:Ayelet Zurer Category:Royce Johnson Category:Rosario Dawson Category:Skylar Gaertner Category:Tara strong Category:Selena gomez Category:Legendary for